Eliwood/Heroes Quotes
Quotes Eliwood (The Blazing Blade) Summoned * "My name is Eliwood. I'm a noble from a small realm known as Pherae. I hope I'll be of use to you." Home * "This realm is embroiled in war. I fear that no matter where I travel, war is everywhere." * "If the weather is pleasant today, it might be nice if you and I head off on a stroll." * "I'm told I'm not the hardiest of Heroes, but I promise to always give any task my best." * "My son Roy is my pride and joy. I'm not afraid to admit that he surpasses me in all ways. Roy's a stronger fighter, and if that wasn't enough, he's a much better student of life than I could ever be." * "Thank you for your guidance in all matters. It gives each and every one of us the confidence to fight." * "Hello there. I was asked to come visit by your good friend Friend. May your friendship last forever." (Greeting from friend) * "Looking back on our first meeting, it now seems that we were destined to cross paths from the start. You believe in every one of us, of course, and you give your all…to us all. But I take special courage from knowing you. It’s as if you’re a beacon of hope. I feel as if I could overcome any obstacle, and I have too rarely felt such strength. This is why I hope to keep fighting alongside you, for as long as you’ll have me." (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen * "Hmm? Did you need me?" * "Ha! Want to bend my ear? You need only ask." * "Both you and this place couldn't be more welcoming. Thank you." * "I can tell you are the type to push yourself too hard, so please take care!" * "I'm not the hardiest fighter you will ever meet, but I will prove my use." * *laughs* * "May we all return from battle alive and unscathed." * "You seem to gather very good friends around you. Admirable!" Map * "Very well!" * "What next?" * "Let's go!" Level Up * "Great! Now I can contribute even better!" (5-6 stats up) * "Good. I'll have to keep this up." (3-4 stats up) * "Sorry. I mustn't be feeling well." (1-2 stats up) * "I won't let this go to my head. I'll work even harder now." (New skill learned) Critical/Skill * "Watch me work!" * "Now, take this!" * "This should do it!" * "Off with you, fiend!" Defeat * "Forgive me." Eliwood (Love Abounds) Summoned * "I am Eliwood of Pherae. If you have the time, would you accompany me to the Day of Devotion celebration?" Home * "So, you celebrate a festival of devotion in this world as well? Just goes to show that no matter where we come from, the fact that we care for each other remains true." * "Hm? You wish my advice on a gift for a lady you care for? Well, if it was up to me... I suppose I'd send flowers." * "Is there somebody you're thinking about giving a present to? You can always come to me for advice." * "It seems like every shop in town turns into a candy shop this time of year... Well, would you like to go see them?" * "Hector has been a dear friend of mine since childhood. I'm grateful for his friendship even as we grow older. Perhaps this would be a good opportunity to send him a gift of some sort..." * "I've come with greetings from your friend Friend. I have a small gift for you as well." (Greeting from friend) * "Many people say the Day of Devotion is for celebrating those we have romantic feelings for... But in truth, it's much more than that. It's a day for expressing your love to your friends and family as well. If people were more compassionate toward others, there just might be far less fighting. And then someday... The world could become a truly peaceful place. I believe the Day of Devotion is also a wish for peace. Thank you for all you do, Kiran. My gift to you is my undying feeling of gratitude." (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen * "Festivals are just wonderful, aren't they? Seeing everybody smile makes me smile too." * "Oops, pardon me. I almost ran right into you!" * "Hector and I have sparred for many years, and we continue to this day." * "It seems Roy and Lilina have become rather close. Hector won't like that..." * "What do I want? Your friendship is enough." * "Do you think flowers alone make a good present?" * "I'd like to get to know you better." Map * "Yes." * "Something you want?" * "Find your courage!" Level Up * "Have I now gained the strength to express my feelings?" (5-6 stats up) * "Ha. Do you suppose this will help make me more popular?" (3-4 stats up) * "My apologies... It seems I've been remiss." (1-2 stats up) * "I only grow stronger thanks to the people I love." (New skill learned) Critical/Skill * "Here's a present from me." * "You get this." * "I'm not losing." * "Not as sweet as you think." Defeat * "I... misjudged..." Eliwood (Blazing Knight) Summoned * "I am Eliwood. Is anything causing you trouble? I will gladly assist with any task for which you believe I'm suited." Home * "Are you making sure to get enough rest? Be sure to take breaks often! ...People often tell me that too." * "Care to join me for some training? All right. Then hold the sword like that... And set your feet like this..." * "Hector has a certain sturdiness that I envy. I want to train with him as equals, but that may not be realistic..." * "Seeing all the Heroes gathered here... I'm reminded that dragon and human are not so different." * "I've been preparing a special elixir... It tastes horrible, but if it means I stay healthy for Pherae, it's worth it." * "I'm Eliwood, Marquess of Pherae. I've come to exchange pleasantries. Are you... Kiran?" (Greeting from friend) * "Hello, Kiran... Your coordination of the troops on the field the other day was superb. It reminded me of an old friend... Tell me--does someone as powerful as you find me...lacking? Please, you may speak freely... I ask only because...I am no match for Hector in strength, nor can I match you in wisdom. The one gift I have is my unyielding resolve. I am willing to weather any storm in order to seize victory. Even if I'm not the most impressive person here, I am proud of that gift. And proud to be at your command." (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen * "I'm Eliwood—uh, come again? Legendary Hero? Did I...hear that correctly?" * "Yes? Oh, would you like to spar with me?" * "I may not have the strongest constitution, but battles are not decided by brute strength alone." * "My wish is for our world to one day become a utopia, where humans and dragons can live peacefully together." * "If it meant a future for our children... I would not hesitate to lay down my life." * "The children of fire... The children of prophecy that will save us all..." * "We are what we are now because of you. Allow me to express my deepest gratitude." Map * "Let's see now..." * "What's your plan?" * "My turn?" Level Up * "I seem to be in unusually good form... All my training must be adding up!" (5-6 stats up) * "I will remember this feeling for a long time to come." (3-4 stats up) * "Have I...reached my potential?" (1-2 stats up) * "Thank you. Much appreciated. If I can live up to your expectations, I will do so happily." (New skill learned) Critical/Skill * "Durandal!" * "Time to settle this!" * "Just getting started!" * "Let's finish this." Defeat * "Face the future..." Eliwood (Brave Echoes) Summoned * "Are you...? No, of course not... I am Eliwood, Marquess of Pherae. I'm new to this, but I learn quickly." Home * "Father... I will keep both Mother and Pherae safe from harm. You can rest now and be at peace..." * "Ceremonies mark both endings and beginnings—that gives them value, but...I prefer those with less...pomp." * "Ah, I beg your pardon. I'm not quite used to this outfit, so it's difficult to move with any grace..." * "I must make sure my etiquette is well polished for future diplomacy. Do you think I've improved enough yet?" * "Nerves before a ceremony and those before battle are two different things. One more thing I must get used to..." * "I am Eliwood, Marquess of Pherae. I have come with greetings sent on behalf of Friend." (Greeting from friend) * "I've had some time to think since arriving here, and I keep coming back to this: Why me, of all people? The answer has eluded me so far, but perhaps the gods have seen fit to grant me some sort of respite here. I've learned much in my time here. Being surrounded by Heroes has revealed how far I have yet to go... But the voices that called me here, those who called to me with support and praise... I owe them a debt. Those voices filled me with a resolve I've not known previously. I have a duty to live up to their expectations. Even so, resolve alone is not enough. So I humbly request you allow me to continue leaning on your support." (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen * "Everything has finally been settled. I am to succeed my father as Marquess Pherae." * "What? These clothes? I look silly, don't I..." * "Formal dress is so stiff, I can hardly stand it..." * "Thank you for your stalwart support." * "Will you attend my ascension ceremony?" * "If it weren't for you, I wouldn't... This world wouldn't be here." * "You have my heartfelt gratitude, and my support—whenever you need it. That's a promise, my friend." Map * "Sure thing." * "Careful now..." * "At your command." Level Up * "My greatest wish is to carry on my Father's will." (5-6 stats up) * "I will need to work harder if I'm to be worthy of donning such a splendid outfit as this." (3-4 stats up) * "Did I...get ahead of myself?" (1-2 stats up) * "My thanks. Now I will perform for you in a way befitting my station!" (New skill learned) Critical/Skill * "I am Marquess of Pherae!" * "I will protect everyone!" * "Watch over me, Father..." * "For Pherae!" Defeat * "How disappointing..." Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Scripts Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Quotes